All a dream?
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon where Percy wakes up to find out the demigod world wasn't real. Nicer than that but he wakes up to find himself back at Yancy Academy. Was it all a dream or is someone messing with him? I own nothing, not even headcanon.
1. Grover?

**Hello all my lovely readers!**

**New story inspired by prompt where after the fifth book Percy wakes up to find out he's been in a coma since he was twelve and is devastated to find out Annabeth wasn't real.**

**Well this is a lot nicer than that.**

**Love to hear what you think.**

* * *

Aboard the Argo II the air was cool and breeze soft, headed for Greece with Leo at the wheel, Jason walking around deck with Piper, Hazel and Frank somewhere else. But as Percy and Annabeth took the night shift they were laying down in Percy's cabin, unable to sleep Annabeth read a book while Percy twirled her gray strand of hair.

"You're really distracting, you know that?" she said quietly.

"Kinda my goal, we don't have a Hedge to nag at us and threaten to but bells around our necks anymore."

"Seaweed brain," she mutters, he kisses her cheek.

"Your seaweed brain, and quite proud of it." She turned her head and kissed him on the lips, and it ended up lasting a few minutes and them breathless.

"We really should try to get some sleep." He nods and snuggles into her as she pulled up the sheets. With his face in her hair, smelling her lemon citrus shampoo he relaxed enough to get some sleep.

* * *

They were abruptly woken up with the rocking of the ship and the alarm going off, they reacted by jumping out of bed grabbing armor and weapons that were scattered around the room and running up to the main deck. On the deck was a mess, crates were all over the place, Buford the Table was running around, a sail came down. Percy ran up to Leo with Annabeth close behind where he was trying to get the ship level again.

"Leo what the Hades is going on?" Percy said as he tried to remain balanced at the helm.

"I have no clue! One minute smooth sailing then the ship began rocking and stuff we can't see kept knocking the others down even Frank who when all Ape."

"Any ideas how to stop them?" Percy asked.

"Not off the top of my head, if they were wind spirits then Jason would be able to fight them, I'm not sure at the moment,"

"We'll figure it out, we've faced bigger problems," He squeezed her hand in reassurance, "Let's get everyone down so they don't get anymore hurt, Jason can probably help balance out the ship, maybe they'll leave once we get out of this area."

"That might work, let's do it." She replied and they ran to the deck, Percy called out to Jason and the others trying to give them some kind of direction. After they acknowledged his plan they started to move around, Jason trying to help balance the ship.

Probably all of the beings that were attacking the ship suddenly stopped, you could see a faint outline of them. They all rushed at Percy who had little chance to protect himself from them. They felt cold against his skin, as they hit Percy like a battering ram the wind was knocked out of him and he ended up on his back unable to move, to breathe, he couldn't fight back as much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to protect Annabeth, who stood in horror as he remained on the deck still.

He was fading, the edges of his vision were turning black. He began to feel so cold like he was in a piece of ice, that feeling crawling to consume his whole body. He stared at the sky for what felt like hours, then Annabeth was all he could see her warm hands on either side of his face. Her eyes full of unshed tears, he wanted so desperately to hold her and wipe away those tears and make her feel safe, tell her that he's not going anywhere, not again, not ever.

"No, no, Percy stay with me, wake up, Percy stay with me, please, wake up, wake up, Percy please, don't leave me," She began to say franticly and urgently, it was after she said that did he realize that he closed his eyes and say nothing but darkness, he could no longer feel her warm hands or smell her signature lemon citrus scent. She continued to plead for him to wake up, but he slipped farther and farther into the darkness. Until he felt like he was starting to emerge.

"Percy, Percy, come on Perce, wake up. Get your sorry but out of bed." That wasn't Annabeth, that was someone else entirely, it was familiar but a voice he hasn't heard in a while. Feeling started to come back to his limbs, that's when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. After all he's been through his first instinct was to attack. He didn't even have complete control of his body yet but he felt himself launch out of the soft bed and pin whoever was touching him to the floor, all of felt like an out of body experience, his eyes weren't even open yet. "Perce! What the heck?!" That's when he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it.

"Grover?"

* * *

**What do you think? Please tell me!**

**-Greekgeekspywannabe**


	2. Question

**Hello again my lovelies! **

**yes this is being the second post of the day, don't expect much of it to happen anytime soon as I start up school next week.**

**On with the next chapter**

* * *

Percy stayed there for a minute, staring at Grover bewildered, he was smaller than he remembered, he looked younger than the Lord of the Wild that he knew, his horns were non-existent and only had a few wisps on his chin; but sure enough it was Grover.

"Grover?" Percy said weakly, questioning his own voice since it sounded different.

"Yes, can you get off me? You're freaking me out a bit." Grover said with his voice wavering, slowly Percy got up and gave his friend a hand up as well. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Percy was confused since he knew Grover was trying to bring back the Wild.

"Um I'm your roommate since you've seem to have forgotten." Percy finally looked around the room he was in. It was his dorm room from his time at Yancy before he was asked to leave, when did that happen since he's still here? He looked at Grover who had a worried expression obviously placed on his face, Percy is taller than Grover now, so why were they closer in height? Percy turned to the full length mirror that was in their room. "Perce?"

Percy walked up to the mirror in shock, he was a kid again, he looked like his twelve year old self from before going to camp, the camp from his dream. Could all of it have been a dream?

"Percy? Are you sure you're okay?" Grover spoke up again and Percy turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah its just that I had a really weird dream, I mean really weird."

"I bet since you were mumbling all night,"

"I was? What was I saying?"

"I don't know, couldn't make it out, almost like a different language. But what kind of weird?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, its that crazy."

"Come on just tell me,"

"Alright, the Greek gods? They were real and still around and I was a demigod." Either Grover was better at hiding his emotion than Percy remembered or dreamed, or whatever; Grover showed no signs of that being true and had just an expression of him thinking it over.

"That might make sense since you fell asleep studying for Mr. Brunner's class."

"I did?" Grover nodded and pointed to the Greek mythology textbook that had fallen of the bed when Percy had flung off the bed to attack Grover. "I guess I did."

"Look we're going to be late for breakfast at this rate, so get dressed and hurry up." Grover said, Percy noticed that Grover was already dressed.

"Okay, you can go on ahead. I'm not really hungry and I know how you can be as hungry as a goat."

"Was that what I was in your dream? A goat?" Grover asked and Percy tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Pretty close, still loved Enchiladas though."

"Alright, see you in class. Perce." Grover grabbed his crutches off the floor and his book bag and left the room.

Percy stayed where he was for a moment before facing the mirror again. He looked at his hair, still unruly as ever but there was no gray streak. He looked at his face, his eyes seemed to be a bit brighter but that could all because of the lighting, he didn't have as bad of bags under his eyes as he thought he did. He looked at his right forearm to see nothing special there since in his dream he swore he had a tattoo there of a trident. He took off his shirt, the scrawny little body that he remembered, not the all muscles and a six pack to spare that he had in his dream. The muscles his dreamself had work so hard for and endured so much pain to get that would get the attention of all the girls, for some reason he didn't care about that. The only girl he cared about was the one he saw before Grover woke him up, Annabeth with hair of gold and eyes of gray that matched her gray streak, his dream girl, if only she really was real then he would be the luckiest guy ever. He finished getting dressed in the school uniform, got his books together and left the room to find the one other person who he remembered from his dream, Mr. Brunner.

He knocked on Mr. Brunner's classroom door, all the students were at breakfast so the teacher was alone in the room, he sat behind his desk sitting in his wheelchair when Percy walked in.

"C-Mr. Brunner?" Percy said nervously for some strange reason.

"Yes? Percy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" Mr. Brunner scrunched his eyebrows at Percy.

"I wasn't that hungry this morning, and I wanted to talk to you."

"I feel honored, what do you wish to talk about?" He turned his wheelchair towards Percy to say he had his full attention. Percy looked around the room trying to figure out how to start his questions. He looked at the posters around the room.

"All that greek and roman mythology," Percy absentmindedly rubbed his right forearm at the mention of the Romans, "is it possible all of it actually happened? The gods being real and having children?" He tried to not look at his teacher but he could tell that Mr. Brunner was studying him.

"Could you look at me please?" Percy reluctantly looked at his teacher and looked in his eyes that looked almost too old for him, he saw those in his dream last night, only a small part of it though, that girl was there more than anyone else.

"I do not know if they were alive, they could have been for all we know. If they were alive then those children surely were heroes, but your lineage does not define your actions. You can do anything you set your mind to. Percy, what brought upon this curiosity?"

"Um just a weird dream, that's all."

"Ok," Mr. Brunner turned and Percy continued to scan the room until his eyes landed in the case that held the swords and others things Mr. Brunner used for Roman Gladiator day. Although something Roman wasn't quite right.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked not taking his gaze off the case.

"Yes, Percy?"

"That sword, and the rest of this case, its not Roman at all is it? They're Greek, aren't they?"

Mr. Brunner didn't respond immediately causing Percy to tense up with anticipation as if he just caught a hint of what he thought was the truth he hoped for, because if the dream was real then the girl was real. "What makes you say that?" was all he asked, his tone flat.

"I don't know, just a feeling, are they? greek I mean." Percy could hear him roll up behind him to inspect the contents of the case.

"Possibly Roman and Greek were quite similar as the Romans modeled after the Greeks."

"And yet they were mortal enemies and the gods had conflicting personalities." Percy said quietly.

"I guess in a side by side comparison the Roman gods were more disciplined than the Greeks, remember that as it might show up on a quiz."

"I doubt that I'll forget it."

"Look at the time, I suggest you get a move on if you don't want to be late to class." Mr. Brunner says after glancing at the clock.

"I guess you're right, I'll see you later Mr. Brunner."

"Until later, Percy." Awkwardly, Percy left the room since he was trying to figure out if he said that last part in English.

* * *

**What did you think? Reviews are what motivate me to update.**


	3. Quiz

**I am very sorry!**

**I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but school is mayhem.**

**I own nothing!**

**Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

The morning went by in a blur, he didn't argue with his teachers or classmates but he was in his own little world. He was trying to figure out if the events of his dream actually occurred or if it was just simply a dream, the best dream he ever had. It all seemed so real, but he was here, a twelve year old kid that can't even stay at a school for more than a year. His life couldn't be that good, could it?

"Mr. Jackson!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud screeching sound that was his teacher's voice, he also heard a few snickers from his fellow classmates.

"Yes, Ms. Dodds?" he asked, receiving a glare from his pre-algebra teacher that actually looked pure evil.

"If you are done daydreaming can you answer the problem on the board." She pointed to the equation that she wrote on the chalkboard. He stared at it, trying to keep the letters from floating around the board. He actually thought that he understood the problem and may have knew the answer, but heard a small voice in the back of his mind saying that he should know it. "Mr. Jackson, the answer?" Ms. Dodds asked, he didn't realize he was taking so long.

"Um-does x equal 12?" Percy replied cautiously since he usually doesn't get it right and get lectured on how he was wrong.

"That is correct," she nodded and continued the lesson, though she seemed to repeatedly glare at Percy. Meanwhile Percy just zoned out trying to figure out how he knew that, yesterday he barely knew what they were doing. Finally the bell rang and he went with the flow of students to his next class.

* * *

He miraculously made it to Mr. Brunner's class, something about that class made him comfortable, as he felt he could confidently pass the class. He felt like he knows all there is to know about mythology and it was just banging around in his head.

The students filed in and Mr. Brunner wheeled himself to the front of the class. On his lap was a pile of papers, "Today we are going to have a pop quiz, so I hope you have been studying," he said once everyone was seated, a few groaned but put up with it. Mr. Brunner handed the papers outs and they were passed down the rows.

When Percy finally got his copy, Mr. Brunner took it and gave him a different copy and silently wheeled away. Percy scrutinized his test, nothing seemed to be odd about it, just another one of his standard pop quizzes, some were like the questions they talked about earlier in the day. He felt confident about a test for once, he knew these answers, but for a few of them he had flashes from his dream. Like where it asked about the giants he could see himself fighting them, ugly 30 foot tall humanoid that he fought alone, and when it asked about the Amazons he had a flash of an avalanche of jewelry.

When he was almost done the hairs on the back of his neck felt like they were standing on end, he looked up to see Mr. Brunner staring at him, Percy went back to his quiz and finished up. Since some of his classmates around him haven't finished he decided to start doodling absent-mindedly. He looked over the test and questioned how he finished so quickly, with his dyslexia he was usually was one of the last to finish, he stared hard at the test and he realized that it wasn't even in english, but in Greek. In surprise, he looked up at Mr. Brunner who had his thinking face on, still staring at Percy. Then Percy had a flash of Mr. Brunner but his lower half was a horse.

Shortly after that Mr. Brunner collected the tests and class was over. Percy left in the daze he was in since the end of the test. He didn't even hear Grover calling after him after he rushed out.

"Hey Grover," he said still distracted, Grover stared him down.

"Perce, are you feeling okay?" Grover was worried, that much was obvious. Percy didn't know, he kept seeing things that made no sense outside of that one dream.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

"Okay then, but you just seemed out of it during that pop quiz, I thought you studied last night."

"What? No, it wasn't that. I knew the stuff, it's hard to explain, I'll tell you when I figure it out for myself."

"Alright," Grover said after a few beats of silence and as they entered their dorm room. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?" Percy asked confused as he sat on his bed.

"The field trip to the museum of natural history? Are you sure you're okay?" Grover asked when he saw his friend freeze in his tracks with a spaced look on his face because in Percy's mind he was seeing those claws coming closer and were aimed to cause harm, in his head he can hear someone saying, "Die honey!" then someone calling his name and dust. Grover was very worried for his friend, who was acting very odd all day.

* * *

As quickly as it happened Percy was out of it and left the room, claiming to need some air. He went to the nearest quad and sat at the base of a tree, trying to calm himself down.

"It was just a dream, those monsters don't exist. Its just my overactive imagination messing with me," he tried to convinced himself in a hushed tone. He leaned his head against the trunk and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of whatever is happening to him.

"Mr. Jackson?" he opened his eyes to see one of the secretaries from the main office standing in front of him, looking down at him. "The headmaster would like to have a word with you, follow me." she said turning and walking as if she expected that he would simply catch up. After a moment he did get up and followed her to the office, wondering what the Headmaster wanted to talk to him about, maybe Grover said something about his behavior and he being checked out, or he might actually know why Percy is seeing all these things that make no sense at all. She opened the door for him and Percy stepped into his office.

"Percy, take a seat, please." he asked and he did so. The man across the desk was trying to act nicely but Percy knew that this guy was fed up with him. "Do you know why you're here?" Percy shook his head saying, "no, sir." The man let out a sigh, "You're not in trouble this time, Percy. Its just something I want to clear up about tomorrow's field trip that you are going on."

"The museum of natural history, right?" Percy asked for confirmation.

"Yes, now we've had some problems since you've come here and you are almost at the end of your rope. I want it to be clear that I do not want to find out you disrupted a very educational trip for your fellow classmates or anyone else at the museum. I ask you of this since you don't have the best track record with field trips in the past. I ask that you control yourself tomorrow and if not, you will not be asked to return for the next school year. Have I made myself clear?" No more was that nice face, this man was stern and trying to get through to what he thought was a troublesome student. For some reason Percy wanted to punch him but he was seeing some other guy's face, someone who he apparently really hated and has the urge to punch. "Mr. Jackson, have I made myself clear?" Percy took a deep breath to calm down.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now get something to eat or some sleep, you look like you need some." Percy nodded and left the office and went back to his dorm, where he found Grover waiting.

"Where did you go?" Grover asked really worried.

"Outside, then to the office where I got threatened into behaving on the trip tomorrow." he explained more in detail what the guy said.

"So if you screw up at all you won't come back here?"

"Pretty much, look G-man, I feel like I need to lay down for a bit."

"Okay, I'll grab something from the cafeteria for you when you wake up."

"Thanks, man." Percy practically dived into his bed and his hand went up to finger something around his neck that wasn't there, besides he doesn't wear necklaces, so what would he be fingering? He really needed some sleep, but something was missing that he needed, he could just feel it.

* * *

**2/2/15 Happy groundhog day!**


	4. Museum

**I know its been a year and I am so so so so so so so so so so sincerely sorry. I have been busy with writing my other stories, senior year, starting more school etc. So please do not hate me! I gave you a longer chapter to maybe make up for my prolonged absence.**

**Here is chapter 4: Museum**

* * *

_He was sitting there on a lake pier as his 17 year old dream-self with the blonde girl that he recalled from his dream, the were holding hands while letting their feet dangle off the edge of the wooden pier. All of a sudden a large ball water was rising from the lake to shift shapes like it was a show, then Annabeth shoved him in the shoulder saying something about him showing off, especially when the ball turned into a heart with his and her initials easy to see._

_"Why must you always show off your powers?" She said not so seriously while smiling at him, and that simple smile made his chest swell up with happiness._

_"Just so I can spoil you and make sure no one messes with you," he said with a smirk before pecking her on the cheek. He moved his hand so his arm was draped across her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder as she scooted closer to him._

_"So what are we going to do about school in the fall?" she asked him and he let out a chuckle._

_"It is seriously too soon to be thinking about that," he complained, "We just got back, how can you be thinking about school?"_

_"Well it would be our senior year you dummy, and I really don't wish to go back to that all girls school my mom set me up in." _

_"Yeah I don't want you to either. Now that I think about, I don't believe I've been expelled from Goode yet."_

_"No, you got kidnapped and haven't returned yet." she replied._

_"So if I check with my step-father maybe we can both go there this year."_

_"And maybe ask a favor to make it look like you never left so you can actually be a senior," she said continuing his thought._

_"And I'm sure my mom would love to have you at our place," that she wasn't expecting as she was looking like a gaping fish._

_"You...you're serious?" was all she can get out._

_"I said I wasn't going to ever let you go, and I meant it," with that she snuggled more into him and he held her tightly._

_"Percy," she sighed and he closed his eyes embracing this moment._

* * *

"Yo, Perce! Wake up!" he heard Grover yell at him and felt the pillow hit him in the back. He sprung up and realized he was still at Yancy, releasing a loud groan and toppled back onto his bed where he realized he had been hugging his pillow just like he had been holding her in his dream. "Come on Percy, we're late to breakfast as it is, so get up!" annoyed as he was Percy got up to get dressed, glaring at his reflection as he changed for the fact he was still here and not the guy in his dream. "Man what is up with you?" Grover asked, noticing Percy was in a bad mood.

"Just not really excited about this field trip is all," even as he says that he see flashes of what he remembers happening in his dream.

"At least we get out of classes,"

"I guess so," they left their dorm and headed for breakfast and soon enough they were on the bus for the Museum field trip, and things happened too much the same on the way for Percy to think it was just a coincidence. As they neared their destination Nancy was chucking her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich at the two of them, just like in his dream, and just like then Percy was getting fed up with and wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

"Look Perce, I know you are having a bad day but you shouldn't take it out on her or you'll get in trouble." Grover had pulled him back down before picking the food out of his hair. The rest of the short remainder of the ride was unproductive, beside Percy glancing to the front where Mr. Brunner and Ms. Dodds were repeatedly. When they reached the Museum Brunner lead the group and Dodds fell behind and Percy could've sworn her gaze barely left him if the hairs on the back of his neck standing were anything to go by.

They made their way to the Greek exhibit and Percy had a real sinking feeling when he saw most of the artifacts. He felt a chill go down his spine when he saw the stone statues as he had a flash of a food stand and another of him running and being offered weenie samples. He looked at the other artifacts like the vases and saw the stories painted on them and the supposed words were floating around like usual. Then we stopped at the stele, a grave marker, with a sphinx on the top which was 13 feet up, when he saw that he felt the flash of being in a dark tunnel where a real sphinx was giving a standardized test. As we continued through the funeral art, Percy couldn't help but feel depressed because he had a feeling that he had to witness a lot of funerals, weird enough he felt like he's witnessed his own at one point. Even his annoying classmates who were being disruptive couldn't shake him enough to make him snap at them.

"Percy, would you mind telling us what this picture is suppose to depict?" Percy hadn't realized Mr. Brunner had spoken to him until Grover elbowed him the ribs. He looked up at what Mr. Brunner was asking about and his depressed state twisted into one of almost rage. To calm himself, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Kronos," he practically snarled, "It's suppose to be the Titan Kronos eating his children," in his mind he heard the deep terrifying voice and saw the glowing eyes.

"He did this because..." Brunner asked hoping for more detail, while worrying about Percy's change in attitude.

"He felt threatened by his children, as they were to be stronger than him. But his wife tricked him into eating a rock instead of Zeus, who would grow up and defeat their father with help from his siblings after getting Kronos to barf them up. Being gods they were immortal therefore they were adults when they escaped, and after the gods beat the Titans they chopped their father into pieces and spread him throughout the deepest pits of hell," he seemed to get the last word caught in his throat before able to say it. His tenseness was dissipated when Nancy commented how knowing this was useless in real life.

"Why is it important to know this?" Mr. Brunner was still looking at him to answer, to him all his dream seemed to revolve around Greek mythology.

"Because the myths were all about teaching a lesson of some kind. The gods were supposed to be the explanation as they didn't have science." Percy responded and his teacher seemed satisfied with the answer and directed our class outside for lunch. And just like true deja vu his classmates were just as bad as in the dream, Nancy was pickpocketing old ladies and others were using pigeons as target practice and Percy with Grover tried to be away from them. Then Nancy and her cheeto freckles showed up dropping her sandwich in Grover's lap. He felt that pull in his gut but he took a deep breath and stood up to stare at her.

"What do you think you can do, Jackson?" she taunted him and the pull was getting even more tempting, he could hear the fountain water splashing around slightly.

"What is going on here?" Of course Dodds would show up now, defending Nancy as usual. Percy looked at Nancy wanting to really embarrass her into submission but felt like he should be the bigger person.

"Nothing, Ms. Dodds." he replied turning to face his teacher, who gave him a look that said that she didn't believe him.

"Come with me, Honey, we need to talk." she said while having her thin finger command him to follow her.

"But he didn't do anything wrong!" Grover protested, fear clearly written on his face as his eyes pleaded in the direction of Mr. Brunner.

"This has nothing to do with you, Mr. Underwood." she replied sharply to his friend.

"I'll be fine, Grover, I got this. I'll be back soon." Percy said confidently as he nodded his head discretely in Brunner's direction. Then he left following Dodds into the building, his gut growing colder as he went deeper in. Time seemed to creep slower as he walked farther into the museum as he has that gnawing feeling of deja vu. He was in an empty an empty gallery with her, and his senses were on overdrive. Something in him was screaming to defend himself and get away from her.

"Do you understand the trouble you've caused?" she asked and he remained quiet so she continued, "Did you honestly think you got away with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am," fear was making his heart rate speed up and his heart was bound to jump out of his chest when he watched his teacher morph into a hideous creature. Her leather melted into leathery wings like a bat, her eyes got all beady and her teeth sharpened to fine points that a screech leaked out of that made his stomach turn to ice. His gut reacted that way not because of fear, but familiarity. He had seen her like that before and knew what she was and knew better to not say it aloud.

As he stared at her in her true form and she made her descent telling him to die, his mind went on autopilot and he tucked and rolled out of the way just as the doors burst open. He turned to see Grover hobbling on his crutches and Mr. Brunner wheeling in and tossing something in the air in Percy's direction. Out of instinct he caught it to see that a sword that felt all too familiar was now gripped in his hand. He didn't get a chance to admire what was in his hand and what it meant since Mrs. Dodds was coming back around for another attack. Like muscle memory, Percy swung the sword as Dodds came down in her dive and sliced through a whole wing before she turned into gold sand above him.

He had shut his eyes to keep the sand out and when he opened them again he was alone in the room. No Mrs. Dodds, no Brunner or Grover, and the sand was gone too. All that was left as evidence of the events that just transpired was the pen in his hand.

"Please work," he muttered as he slowly uncapped the pen with high hopes, which were met when he felt the pen grow in size so he was holding the grip of a glowing bronze sword. With a sigh, he smiled nostalgically at his beloved sword, "Nice to see you again, Riptide."

It was more than just a sword in this instance, it was proof that the dreams he was having were more than that. The memories he kept seeing were the real ones, and for some reason he was sent back. But knowing that he wasn't going crazy almost made him want to laugh, so much that he let out a chuckle and had a big smile on his face. "Somehow, I'll get back there. I'll get back to you all." he vowed as he pocketed the recapped Riptide, and went back outside to join his classmates. Things from the memories he had matched up with the events around him so he knew what was to happen, like his classmates forgetting about Mrs. Dodds and the Mist replaced her with someone else entirely. Mr. Brunner asked him what took him so long to come out, but brushed it off after a moment. On the bus ride back to school, he gazed out the window playing through all the memories he had, unconsciously smiling when he thought of Annabeth. He was so focused on trying to make sense of all the pieces he saw in his head that the ruckus of the other students was completely drowned out.

"Perce? You alright?" Grover pulled Percy out of his spacing out as they neared the school with a shaking of his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy said with a big sigh, "what's wrong?"

"You have barely moved on the whole way back, being ADHD yourself I was worried. Not to mention that you didn't say a word as well and would smile in random bursts. In whole, you're acting not like your usual self."

"Sorry G-man, just got a lot on my mind, that's all." Percy replied, but Grover gave him a scrutinizing look that said he wasn't completely satisfied with the answer he was given. Conveniently the bus pulled in front of the school at that moment and everyone gathered their things to leave.

"This is not the end of this, I'm gonna figure out what's been wrong with you lately." Grover declared to Percy quietly before getting up to make his way off the bus. Percy followed close behind and saw that Mr. Brunner was watching the two of them closely as he watched all the students file off.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me if you liked it, I still am working on how to continue so be as patient as you already have.**

**-Greekgeekspywannabe**

**2/12/16**


End file.
